Tortured Soul
by Yue Sai
Summary: Just a one-shot of things from Tom Riddle's POV.


**Author's Note: I'm a little late for this one, and I'm sorry Voldie, but I might as well post it since it's done. Voldemort has always fascinated me and so I've decided to delve into his mind and try to see from his prospective. I hope you enjoy and take care! Happy belated birthday to Tom Riddle!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Voldie or anything that has to do with the magical world. All belong to the brilliant JKR.**

Tortured Soul

You may call me a monster, a devil, but an enemy to one person is a hero to another. Were my ideas of life wrong? It might have not been easily accepted, but it was right. The world was infested with muggles and mudbloods that have destroyed the great Earth. They say I am greedy but what have muggles done? They have taken all they could devour, and pushed us away to hide ourselves. Our magic was hidden but not forgotten. No, I would make sure of it.

I was born in Wool's Orphanage, London, on December 31, 1926. It was Christmas Eve and my mother took refuge from the cold while she was in labor with me. Before her last dying breath, she named me Tom Marvolo Riddle, after my father. My mother was weak, frail but she was my mother. She was the direct decedent of Salazar Slytherin and now, so was I.

My mother wasn't always weak. She was strong but a muggle had brought her down. He married her off and then left me once he found out she was with child. My father never loved my mother and therefore, never loved me. If he did, he would've come and found me, taken me out of the retched orphanage. I learned from a young age that I was never wanted.

Children at the orphanage didn't like me. They stayed away and when they ever came towards me, it was to torture me. They made fun of how I never smiled, how I was Satan's child, and how no one wanted me. Yes there were days when couples who couldn't conceive dropped by to adopt, but they never choose me. I was too obscure, too angry, too damaged. I could even see the doubt in Mrs. Cole's eyes when I walked by. I was a lost case, but I didn't need their pity. I refused to be seen as weak.

Another thing I knew was that I was different from other children. At first it started out with objects moving through the air to things shattering. Unexplainable events occurred around me but I knew they were because of me. I learned how to control whatever I had within me. I learned how to use it to my advantage. No longer would I be picked on for who I was. If thought I was Satan's child, then I would show them how right they were.

I started with the two main children that got on my nerves. I lured Dennis Bishop and Amy Benson into a small cave by the beach. The orphanage would take us on field trips sometimes. From there, I was able to call my friends. They were snakes. I could talk to them; make them do as I pleased. Of course they didn't want the snakes near them and from then on, I had them wrapped around my finger. Some might call it manipulation, but I call it power.

The day my life changed was when Albus Dumbledore had come to the orphanage to invite me to his school called Hogwarts. I was told I was a wizard, a very powerful one. Of course I accepted. I wanted to leave that orphanage ever since I could speak. Though what led me to despise the man was forcing me to go back to the orphanage in the summer. With all the powers he possessed, he couldn't never help me.

As soon as I stepped into the magical world, I finally felt a part of something larger. I was accepted among friends, peers, and professors. I was no longer alienated. I immersed myself in knowledge as I desired power. I wanted to see how far I could go. I earned top marks and excelled in every aspect in my school career. People knew I was going places, and I was. Hogwarts became my home.

Once I had found a sense of home, I craved to know who I truly was. Using my middle name, Marvolo, I was able to find my grandfather, Marvolo Gaunt. Then I found my mother, Merope Gaunt. I was able to trace my lineage all the way back to Salazar Slytherin. From then on, I knew I was entitled to anything I desired.

I started working on dark magic. Expanding and building my powers to things people wouldn't have imagined or even dreamed. Not even the great Albus Dumbledore knew what I was capable of. I was strong; weak could never be used to describe me.

There it was again, the venomous words weak, feeble, frail. They were always running through my mind. I strived to be separated from them. No, my mother was weak and died because of it. The weak were always ruled by the powerful. It was the only useful thing I learned in history. The weak were not remembered, it was the strong, and it was the strongest that are remembered throughout history.

One night when I was looking through the restricted section of the library, I found the solution to all my problems, the gift to immortality, horcruxes. They were dangerous as the first person who made one almost died in the process, but I knew I was stronger. I would live, and I would live forever.

I had no trouble with girls. I had grown into a well looking man and I was very well known around the school for my accomplishments. They were silly little things that meant nothing. They were easily swayed and controllable. They put up no challenge and therefore, I didn't waste my time with them. That was until I met her, Minerva McGonagall.

She was in the year above me, but age mattered little. She was the top of her classes with flying colors. She became the youngest animagus there was, and one of the most powerful witches of her generation. I knew she was the best and therefore mine.

Minerva McGonagall was not only powerful, but she was quick witted with words as sharp as swords. She was beautiful as a veela, and a challenge like no other. It was refreshing to say the least since she wouldn't dare give me the time of day.

She was Dumbledore's pet who never fully trusted me. He had her wrapped around her finger and the thought disgusted me. She no longer seemed desirable, but yet again, it would have broken Dumbledore's heart to see his start pupil with me. With that in mind, I pursued her.

I showered her with complements, but still she was not swayed easily. I helped her with her books even though she didn't want any. I constantly ran into her in the library and made sure to reach the book she needed before she did. It would force her to confront me and leaving me with the upper hand. Still with all my efforts, she refused to be associated with me. It was then that I decided that her soul would be my first horcrux.

I had found the monster within Salazar's chamber. I unleashed the beast, trying to find her. It was a long search but I was determined. The beast kept on petrifying as I instructed, if I wanted to make a horcrux, I would need her still alive for me to rip her very soul from her body. It was a shame though that such a talented little thing had to be destroyed, but yet again, I only wanted my horcrux within the strongest.

I was close to getting her, but instead another girl was in the way. It was little moaning Myrtle who cried about everything. There was no time to be choosy as Dumbledore was hot on my trail so I made do with what I had. I raptured her soul from her body, but she wouldn't be the horcrux. She was weak and so I put it in my journal.

The pain of my soul ripping apart was indescribable. It was agony, but pain is only temporary. Glory is forever. I had become close to immortal as any wizard. From there I have made more. They were objects that had meant a great deal to me or had a great value to Hogwarts. I was getting closer to my goal.

The day I had reached my prime of my powers was when a sixth year. I felt unstoppable, but this only happened after a certain event. It was a Yule ball. I didn't want to waste time at a worthless dance, but I was looked upon as a model student and therefore, expected to go. I took only the most beautiful girl of Slytherin of course, Nagini.

She came from a rich pure blood background. I stuck around her for the connections she gave me. She introduced me to the people that would become the first death eaters. Nagini was also head over heels for me to the point she wanted to be by my side till she breathed her last breath. She allowed me to transform her to suit my needs, and she made to be a beautiful pet with a deadly bite, but that wasn't the moment that had changed me. No, it was far greater.

My date was becoming unbearable and so I let her off to dance with other fools. I was left alone and I preferred it that way. I walked in the gardens in solitude until I ran into someone I wasn't expecting. It was Minerva. She was standing by the fountain very much alone herself. I knew she had a date, but he must have left her since I saw no one else around.

She was striking of course in her emerald gown and her long hair completely down for once. She truly was the best, the goddess she was named after. That night I was able to break through her walls. We talked about the many branches of magic and politics. She knew a great deal more than anyone I knew. The music was still audible from where we were and so we danced.

Her green eyes shinned brightly, making everything else around her seem dull. What had changed me were her lips. Her rosy red lips brushed lightly against mine, igniting something that I've never felt before. I knew I wanted to give her everything and I would. I'd give her the world.

After I had graduated Hogwarts, I went to work for a small shop in Knockturn Alley called Borgin and Burkes. There I was able to collect other artifacts and knowledge. Yes I surprised many by taking this job, but it was better than the ministry. If I went to the Ministry I would be kept under close watch, never being able to expand my idea of magic staying within purebloods.

In Borgin and Burkes, I met rich pureblood wizards and witches alike that were fond of dark magic. I befriended them, earned their trust and respect. I was forming the group I needed. It might have been small, but it would grow. They would spread the idea at their lavish parties with socialite friends. The Death eaters would rise to power just like the Nazi had. It was small at first but then grew immensely.

I have completed another horcrux and planned to hide it in the one place I had called home, Hogwarts. Albus Dumbledore had a job opening for the Defense Against the Dark Arts. I didn't want the job for I wouldn't be able to stand children, but I could use it as an excuse to be in the great castle once more. It was then that I saw her again.

I ran into her in the corridors. Minerva looked like she hadn't aged at all. I was surprised to see her there as a professor, wasting away her talent. I offered her the opportunity of a lifetime. I asked her to join my ranks and to become part of the inner circle, but she refused. Minerva did not believe that I could ever pull of such a thing. She was wrong, and I would prove it.

It was because of her disbelief that I had unleashed an attack that the wizarding world would never forget. The color of crimson red barely fazed me along with the sticky hot feeling of the blood that had stuck to my skin. It was not mine, but it was of the weak. It showed I was victorious, stronger than anyone. Faces without names flash through my mind, but I didn't care. They were nothing but the dead.

When news of prophecy to my downfall surfaced, I made to put an end to them, but it was the start of my downfall. A young little child had been the cause of my exile all because of a mudblood's love. The thought sickened me, but it only made my will to take over stronger. My soul wandered, attaching itself to what it could. I fed off of unicorn blood to keep my soul intact and it worked.

I was resurrected as it took fourteen years. I would make up for it. Those who have betrayed would regret it. I had the boy once again in my clutches seeing that I only left a lightening scar on his head. The mere scratch taunted me. I would inflict much more as nothing would stop me. Not even the silly thing called love.

But once again, he slipped right through my hands. I was furious, but I couldn't dwell in it. He would perish before I knew it. I started rebuilding my numbers. I would start the war again and this time, I would succeed. No one would stop me.

News of my return had come out. The people lived in fear once more while other's in ignorance. Either way, they had made themselves more vulnerable and I took full advantage. Once I had taken down old Dumbledore, nothing could stop me. I feared nothing.

I cut through the magical world, taking over the Ministry and Hogwarts. I had taken their hopes away and their dreams. They might have been frightened, but in time they would thank me for ridding the world of parasites.

As the war grew closer, I was in search for ultimate power. It was the Elder wand. It would help me in the defeat of Potter once and for all. I searched through Europe, following its path until it led me to my dear friend. Dumbledore had it all along and now it was mine.

When the final battle came, I thought to surly win, but then there she was on the battle field. A gash ran down her cheek. I hadn't seen her for a while, but yet I still felt the desire to win her over, to prove her wrong.

Minerva turned to face me and we fought. He powers were strong, but I was stronger. She swiftly dodged my blows and sent her own curses, but my wrath was never ending. She was spending most of her time blocking the spells I sent her. Nothing that could kill her, no I wouldn't kill her, but it was enough to take her down. In the end I had over thrown her, but only to be over thrown shortly myself by Harry Potter. I died and my cause died along with it.

People say I could never love nor did I ever know the meaning of it, though they were wrong. It might have been little, but everything I did, I did for her. I only loved one woman and that was Minerva McGonagall. Is love such a great thing, the obsession that the weak like to indulge themselves in? Love destroyed my mother just like it had been my down fall.

Do I regret my actions? No, I do not. Every life sacrificed and killed all went to the cause I had promoted. I had become the darkest lord there ever lived. I would never be forgotten. I fought for what I believed in and died for it. You may call me a monster, a devil, but an enemy to one person is a hero to another.

The End

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading! This probably could've been a chapter story to really get to the bottom of things that I could do in the future, but for now, I already have enough that I've been neglecting. Reviews are always welcomed and I'd love to hear what your take on Voldemort is. Take care and happy 2012!**


End file.
